


Thank You, Come Again

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: “Have a good night-” His voice hung for a moment, and Tom said, “Tom. My name is Tom Riddle.”“I know who you are,” Abraxas told him. If was, of course, a lie. White and hot on his tongue. It felt better than saying he wouldn’t have known his name if they hadn’t said it over the course of the night. Especially if he really did share a class with him. And, anyway, he remembered serving him a few times at the bar.“Right,” Tom said. It wasn’t clear if he believed him or not. “My night.” He downed his martini, and Abraxas watched his throat, tanned and strong. “It would be better, of course, if you were to join me.”





	Thank You, Come Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sissannis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissannis/gifts).



> there is...no plot. it's messy. just enjoy it.

"Your favorite customer is back," Eileen commented, leaning on the soda machine.

Abraxas glanced at her, watching as she ruffled her dark bangs, before looking back at his half full glass. "Which one is that, again?" He took a sip of his strawberry  _Fanta_  before filling it to the brim. "The hot old lady or that undercover guy?"

She rolled her eyes. "The one in your International Finance class."

" _Who_?" Abraxas asked, absolutely clueless.

She sighed, pushing off of the machine. "Listen- they're at the chef's table, so I need you to take it."

"That's not my section. I'm upstairs. Two table left, Prince."

"And they requested that 'the cute blond' serve them at the chef's table. So, you're going to put on your big boy apron and take the table. I'll give Neville any tables that sit in your section."

Abraxas cursed, glancing at the clock to see that it was nearly closing time. "They think I'm cute?" He asked, attempting to motivate himself.

"I heard the big one say he wants to break you like a twig."

He laughed. "I'm not a bottom." After a second, he added, "Not for men, at least."

She lifted her hands in a 'surrender' motion. "Please- too much."

"They're probably talking about Greengrass, anyway."

"Nope," she popped the  _p_ , grinning as she took his soda from him. Eileen took a sip before saying, "She's seating them now. They were very clear about it not being  _that_  long-legged blonde."

He sighed, redoing his bun. "Daddy doesn't pay me enough for this shit."

"Well, maybe after tonight you can have a new one," she deadpanned.

"Who can I file a complaint with? On you and the guests. I already feel like a piece of meat, and you're just encouraging it."

She frowned, brow furrowing seriously. "I can give it to Neville. If you're uncomfortable."

Abraxas grinned. "Absolutely  _not_. Chef is automatic 30%, Eileen. On top of the minimum. You and I are eating good tonight."

"We eat good every night, Brax."

"Great, then," he countered, heading for the kitchen's backstairs.

"Oh!" Eileen called. "Be gentle on your knees going up and down the steps. I heard your fave loves a blow after a few martinis."

"He likes men?" Abraxas questioned curiously, watching as she pulled the door open to leave the kitchen. For the life of him, he couldn't remember who she was talking about.

Eileen shrugged. "A mouth is a mouth, Malfoy."

"Yeah," he agreed, eyes narrowing at her retreating figure. "And fuck STD's, I guess."

 

* * *

 

Abraxas laughed, setting the last vinum of bourbon down in front of Greyback. He offered him a smile when he felt his arm around his waist, fingers tightening at his hip as the behemoth of a man shook him.

"Here's to Rex for being a good sport tonight," he announced, picking up his glass.

Abraxas resisted cringing at the nickname the man had given him, watching as the others lifted their glasses with him.

"Why don't you give it a stir," Greyback encouraged him, his eyes watching hungrily. "With your finger. That's right."

"Oh- I doubt-"

"Nonsense!" He pushed the drink closer to Abraxas, who lifted his hand, pointer finger extended to dip into the glass.

He watched as a few of the men watched the action, eyes glazed from the liquor, and wondered how much trouble he'd be in if he asked them not to come back. Ever. A few hundred dollars worth of a tip wasn't worth what he'd gone through tonight.

His eyes met Tom's, the youngest at the table. He didn't appreciate the look of disgust the dark haired man offered him, and, despite himself, he lifted his finger from the alcohol, eyes locked with Tom's as he brought his finger to his mouth and curled his tongue around it, sucking the digit clean.

There was a round of jovial laughter, Greyback slapping the man to the right of him on his back as he gave Abraxas another firm shake.

"You're alright, kid!" He chuckled before knocking back his drink. He stood up, the others following suit instantly.

Abraxas watched as he pulled a roll of money from his pocket and counted through it carelessly. Greyback did not throw it on the table. Instead, he turned turned to Abraxas, a smile tugging at his lips as he handed it over, their fingers brushing.

"Thank you," Abraxas heard himself say. "I hope to see you again."

Greyback touched his jaw, then, his knuckles firm and hot against Abraxas' skin. The blond wondered if other's considered the man attractive. He couldn't think of him as anything more than disgusting.

"Sooner than you think," Greyback murmured, stepping around him to leave the room.

The others followed him out, thanking Abraxas as they left. He tucked the money into his book as Goyle came in, the other man clearing the table quickly.

Tom lingered, putting on his jacket slowly.

"How did you end up working here?" He asked, fingers on the brim of his untouched pomegranate martini.

"Excuse me?" Abraxas asked, helping Goyle to clear the table.

"Abraxas Malfoy," Tom acknowledged, the last name rolling off his tongue as though he'd spent forever saying it. "There's a whole county named after your family. How did you end up a server, in a restaurant, entertaining that likes of Greyback?"

Goyle laughed on his way out, all of the dishes and glasses stacked precariously on his tray. The sound of Eileen's voice shouting 'finally' could be heard down the back staircase, causing Tom's lips to tilt in amusement.

"Penance," Abraxas told him, hand coming to rest on the back of a chair as he leaned into it.

"Charming."

A round of laughter was heard from the kitchen, followed by Eileen's rapid Spanish as she joked with the chef.

"My family owns the place, so it really isn't that impressive. They were just sick of my shit."

Tom chuckled, pulling his phone from his pocket and glancing at the screen.

"Have a good night-" His voice hung for a moment, and Tom said, "Tom. My name is Tom Riddle."

"I know who you are," Abraxas told him. If was, of course, a lie. White and hot on his tongue. It felt better than saying he wouldn't have known his name if they hadn't said it over the course of the night. Especially if he really did share a class with him. And, anyway, he remembered serving him a few times at the bar.

"Right," Tom said. It wasn't clear if he believed him or not. "My night." He downed his martini, and Abraxas watched his throat, tanned and strong. "It would be better, of course, if you were to join me."

 

* * *

 

Abraxas took Tom's face in his hand, kissing him hard and firm as he pressed him into the mattress.

The dark hard man bucked his hips, the hard length of him hot against Abraxas, silently begging for more. Tom drew his arms around the blond, tongue stroking and fingers drawing hard against his skin.

His mouth tasted sweet like the martinis, distracting Abraxas long enough for him to realize just how good Tom felt beneath him; the firm, slender length of his body fitting into his perfectly.

He kissed down Tom's throat, teeth marking his skin before he sat back on his haunches, rubbing at the crease of Tom's thigh and observing the straining, purple head of his cock. He wanted to take it in his mouth, to feel the warmth throbbing between his lips, but Abraxas didn't  _know_  him. It would have to wait until next time. Because there would certainly be a next time.

"Take yourself in your hand," Abraxas murmured, surprised when Tom followed the order.

He watched his long, thin fingers wrap around his cock, his thumb gathering his precum and spreading it over himself. Abraxas watched, learning how to touch him as he rolled a condom down his own shaft, mouth watering at the sight of the other man.

Tom's cheeks had flushed, his thighs and stomach straining taut as he anticipated getting fucked, and Abraxas thought he was too beautiful. Too dark and too mysterious. But, he felt turnt out, as well, his mind a hazy, needy mess and his own body still trembling from the feel of Tom fucking him in the restaurant bathroom.

He continued to pump his cock, hips tilting into his hold and head pressing back into the pillow. Abraxas watched as Tom thrusted gently into his own hand, thumb brushing his head with every upward pass.

It'd been so  _good_ , feeling the thick length of him sliding in and out of him, filling him. His dark eyes had watched him in the mirror, his mouth murmuring filthy nothings as he gripped the blond's hair, wrapping it in his fist while he fucked him into a literal shaking mess.

"Faster," Abraxas told him, pleasure pulsing through him as Tom listened. "Harder."

It'd been embarrassing, the way he'd whimpered in ecstasy in the end, and Abraxas felt as though he had a score to settle. Like he had something to prove.

He massaged lube over his cock, his fingers ghosting Tom's bum after a moment. He grinned when the dark haired man shivered, enjoying the groan that sounded low in his throat. Abraxas trailed his fingers upward, leaning over Tom as he drew patterns on his stomach.

"Tom," he murmured, tongue stroking his open mouth. He wrapped his fingers around Tom's, squeezing tighter, swallowing his moan with a kiss. "Your night," he continued letting go and taking his own cock in his hand as he kissed down Tom's throat. "Is it better yet?"

"Shut up and fuck me," Tom demanded, bucking his hips against Abraxas.

The blond grinned, teeth marking Tom's collar as he rubbed his cock over the cleft of Tom's bum. "I like it when people beg," he encouraged, enjoying the feel of Tom trembling in anticipation.

"Malfoy," Tom said between his teeth.

Their eyes met, warm blue against cold, dark brown, and Abraxas felt the urge to push into him. To clear that self righteous anger from his eyes, replacing it with pain and pleasure. He leaned back long enough to grip the backs of Tom's thigh, pushing them toward his chest as he leaned back in.

"Tell me how bad you want it."

"Fuck me," Tom breathed. He drew his arms around Abraxas' shoulders, pulling him closer. His tongue stroked his, lips hard and hungry as they kissed. "Please, Abraxas?" His voice smoothed over the blond. "I've been aching for it."

Abraxas groaned, pressing slowly into the dark haired man, watching as his eyes rolled back in his head. "Look at me," Abraxas demanded, setting the pace as he fucked him.

He kissed his neck, his chin, his check as Tom pulled the  _scrunchie_ from his hair. Their eyes met, Tom's hazy with lust as Abraxas' blond locks fell around them. Tom tilted his face up for another kiss, his swollen lips devouring as he smoothed his fingers through Abraxas' hair, combing it behind his ears as he took his face in his hands.

Abraxas remember the first time he'd seen Tom, sitting at the end of the bar. He'd been arguing with a woman, and Eileen had bet that it'd been foreplay. After his shift, he'd caught them making out in the parking, Tom between the woman's thigh as she sat on the hood of his car. He'd watched them, considered joining them, but Tom has touched her hair, stroking it behind her ears in a too tender motion that had left Abraxas aching for intimacy that night.

It made it him sick to his stomach, now. He struck him that Tom had wanted something from that girl. That he wanted something from him, too. More than just sex.

He felt a growl bubble from his throat, his fingers gripping at any skin he could reach.

"Harder," Tom breathed, breath warm and sweet in Abraxas' mouth. "Please, Abraxas," he kissed him. "Harder."

He didn't hesitate.

 

* * *

"Rex."

Abraxas frowned, clicking his pen a few times before turning around in his seat to see Tom sitting behind him. He let out a laugh, the sound drawing color to Tom's cheeks.

"Mother of God," Abraxas grinned, his eyes passing over the dark haired man curiously. "You really are in my class."

Tom pursed his lips, the action drawing Abraxas' attention. He bit his lip before getting up, putting his stuff on the table next to Tom before leaving his row to join him in the back of the classroom. As he relaxed into his chair, his leg fell heavily into Tom's, and he was surprised when he didn't pull away.

"My friends call me Brax," he suggested.

"Are we friends?"

Abraxas clicked his pen again, drawing the tip across a page of his notebook to stop the nervous habit. He didn't want to be friends. He wanted the truth. "We've been balls deep in each other's asses, Tom. I think we can call each other whatever we want."

"Right," he agreed, opening his laptop. "Well. I got tested."

Abraxas' brows rose in surprise. Tom did not look at him.

"Since that was an issue. Last time."

"I only suck dick if we're exclusive," Abraxas tested.

Tom checked his watch. "Right," he said. "Ok."

"Ok?" Abraxas questioned. He clicked his pen. Once. Twice. Remembered that Greyback had told him he'd see him again  _sooner than he thought_. It was all too convenient, whatever it was.  _Fuck it_ , Abraxas thought to himself.  _I'll bite._  "Right."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading ❤️
> 
> please join me on tumblr. i'm honeyweeds.


End file.
